User blog:Nkrs200/A Statement...
I have noticed that there have been many things going on in the world lately. Most of the stuff I hear is good, but, on occasion, I hear some bad news. I am hear to address a situation that has been going on for over the past month to two months between a couple of our wiki's users. I am not going to be pointing out any names because I do not want to promote either side's efforts for their own victories. Let me start out with a rundown on what has been going on: About one to two months ago, I noticed a feud going on between users off site. Under the current constitution of this wiki, users are allowed to have their own opinions for whatever they think is right (I will be talking about this point in a little bit). However, if this argument was on-site, which is briefly was within the past couple of weeks, those users could end up facing severe consequences. HOWEVER... Since most of this has been going on off-site only, I am going to let this slide. If the situation persists, however, not only will I remove and revoke every administrative privileges from everybody who is currently an admin, but I will also make sure that a circumstantial situation, like this one that has been going on for a while now, never happens again. I do not want to get involved in this conflict, nor do I want to play any role of what is going on between the two opposing sides. My own vantage point of this conflict is non-partisan. I wish to take nobody's side and I do not want to make this conflict go any deeper than what it already has gotten. I am proposing a change to my wiki's constitution right now that would allow the tracking of any conflicts between any members of my wiki on-site and off-site temporarily until two weeks after this conflict is resolved. Should at any time any of the users involved make any remarks about what they think should happen to the other side after the conflict has ended, the users involved in this current conflict will be penalized heavily. Yet, it only seems as if it were last year when everybody got along perfectly fine. Nothing went on back in those times, yet I kind of miss them. Progress to a better future and a better tomorrow is always the solution. It is up to the people involved in this conflict to determine what shall happen. Once more, I do not wish to take anybody's side nor do I wish to make anybody feel glad for their actions. I just want everybody to forget that this conflict has ever happened so that there can be a better change for not only us, but also for everybody within our community. ---- "We can always make a better future. It matters on how you much you change the present day to reach that future in order to make it possible." Category:Blog posts